We propose to study structure and function of glycoconjugates (glycolipids and glycoproteins) with special emphasis on the cell surface materials. Virus glycoproteins are chosen as one of the major targets. Their structure will be studied by direct analyses with chemical means as well as with enzymes and lectins. Modification of the carbohydrate groups and the consequent changes in the biological activities of viruses will be investigated. A large number of glycoside ligands of mono- andoligosaccharides will be synthesized. These will be attached to proteins (especially enzymes) or solid matrices to study involvement of the carbohydrate groups in glycoconjugates with respect to adsorption to membranes, cell adhesion, and other related phenomena. A versatile affinity system based on copolymerized active esters of acrylate will be refined for wider applications.